Rumble/Strategy
Skill usage * It's important to keep a close eye on your heat gauge whenever casting, with the exception of . All of abilities are stronger from 50% heat to 99% heat, but overheating (at 100% heat) will silence you. * Spam at the beginning of the game to get in the danger zone, increasing your damage. * The bonus damage on can be just enough for the kill, but be careful, because if you were relying on one of his standard abilities to help you pick up the kill, the silence due to overheating can end up denying you a kill. * Consider leveling for a low cooldown movement speed boost, and an effective clutch shield. * and help to keep foes within range of your . * receives no benefit from being cast above 50% heat, so it can be wise to cast early so that you don't risk being overheated when you really need . * Proper placement of can completely change a teamfight. Depending on where it is placed, can punish enemies attempting to enter a teamfight, damage most enemies already within the teamfight or cut off the escape route of enemies wishing to exit the teamfight. ** When casting , note that the point from which the cursor is dragged will become one end of the trail. ** has a very large casting radius. can often surprise enemies by casting it from behind a wall. * and both have utility for chasing/escaping. ** Allowing you to chase/escape with while shooting your while your enemy is running away from you or towards you. Build usage * is one of the few "mage" type units whose standard attack is a melee range attack which will put him in harms way very often. Buying items that increase health like and or increase resistances like and can be very helpful. * increases your effective health (and scales with ability power) so buying items that increase your resistances (and ability power) like and can improve its effectiveness. * Since and do damage the longer an enemy stays within them, a can help prevent foes from moving out of 's damaging AoE. * Because scales so well with ability power, is highly beneficial to him. * The bonus damage from has a 0.3 ability power ratio per attack. If you find yourself relying on for damage output, building lots of ability power with some attack speed (like you might find on ) will augment your damage output while giving you ability power and magic resistance reduction for your abilities. * Spell Vamp items like and help stay in lane longer * Although could benefit from cooldown reduction, very few cooldown reduction items have any synergy with him. Therefore, and are beneficial. * Because he is manaless, is one of few champions able to indefinitely keep stacks on outside of battle at no real cost. The item offers a significant offensive boost to , particularly while using . * Because Rumble is a semi tank, you may buy items like Force of Nature or Zhonya's Hourglass to build up your tank. You may also choose to buy Sunfire Cape to deal damage while you're fighting as you would be near to the enemies when you uses Flamespitter. Recommended Builds Countering * deals primarily magic damage. Get magic resistance items to reduce his damage output. * In lane try to wait until uses and/or before taking the offensive. This will help tilt skirmishes in your favor. * is a powerful zoning tool but it pushes the lane, so try to get an ally to help gank . * It is wise to wait until overheats and silences himself before engaging him. * Moving away from his can be critical to your survival. Avoid tight paths which will make moving away from it impossible along the path. Remember that it has a very high potential range. * Be careful after avoiding his , as he can still fire another one even if he overheats. Champion spotlight Dghwqj_Qddc Category:Champion strategies